The present invention relates to a tone color setting system for setting a tone color of tones, generated by an electronic musical instrument or other tone generating equipment, such that the set tone color appropriately fits a user's mood or feeling detected through evaluation of user's performance data (i.e., performance data generated on the basis of a performance by the user).
Heretofore, various techniques or devices have been proposed for using evaluated results of user's performance data in a subsequent user's performance and for readily setting a desired tone color in an electronic musical instrument. For example, a performance practice assisting apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,113 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-10-187020 is arranged to, in order to assist user's performance practice, compare a user's performance with data of a test music piece so as to analyze contents and causes of erroneously-performed positions and then present the user with an optimal practicing music piece on the basis of the analyzed results. Further, a tone color adjustment apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-9-325773 is arranged to allow even a user unfamiliar with tone color parameters to readily adjust a particular tone color parameter so that a tone color of a desired image can be obtained.
However, with the conventionally-known apparatus that evaluates a user's performance, the detected information only represents the number and types of mistakes made by the user; it never represents a state, such as a mood or feeling, of the user. Further, with the conventionally-known tone color adjustment apparatus, it is impossible to set a tone color fitting a state, such as a mood or feeling, the user was in during a performance.